Various computing applications receive and respond to queries. For example, a database management system may receive queries that request information that is stored at, or derivable from information stored at, a database. In response, the database management system retrieves and/or derives the requested information. Database management systems, and other applications that utilize a database, are often programmed to receive structured queries arranged according to Structured Query Language (SQL) or a similar syntax. SQL and similar syntaxes, however, are complex and often require detailed knowledge of the underlying database schema.